1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus, and more specifically, to an illumination apparatus utilizing engagement of a first positioning component of a heat dissipating sheet and a second positioning component of a containing base to position a light emitting module in the containing base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional illumination apparatus usually utilizes a fluorescent lamp as a light source. In recent years, for achieving the environmental protection and energy saving purposes, the fluorescent lamp has gradually been replaced by a light emitting module composed of an LED (Light Emitting Diode) and a light guide bar. However, since a common fixing design of the aforesaid light emitting module involves utilizing human eyes to align the light emitting module with a containing base of the illumination apparatus and then utilizing twin adhesive tapes to stick two ends of the light emitting module to the containing base, the said fixing design may cause a misalignment problem and a time-consuming and strenuous assembly process. Furthermore, the said fixing design may also cause a complicated replacement process and make repetitive assembly of the light emitting module difficult due to the adhesive property of the twin adhesive tapes.